


Warm me up

by Scarletpath



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Demon Alfred, Human/Demon au, M/M, demon Matthew, human Gilbert, sexy times in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletpath/pseuds/Scarletpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life could get rather boring after living your days the same way. Matthew thought so. He felt an itch to do something different. Something new. There was only soo much fire and brimstone he could handle. Even in Hell, things could get boring after a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm me up

Reaching up, Matthew stroked his hair on top of his head. It felt strange to hide his horns. Though, being in the mortal realm meant he had to hide his real appearance. Humans tend to react poorly seeing someone with horns and wings. Matthew grinned a bit. It was quite fun to hide among humans. They had no idea just how close they were to a demon. It was rather invigorating for him. He was a wolf in sheep’s clothing. Despite the boost in confidence, he knew he had to watch himself. If he wasn’t careful, unwanted attention could be drawn to him. Though, he was smarter than that. Being reckless wasn’t his style. That was his brother’s job.

———

Winter was a horrible season. Gilbert hated it soo much. His winter jacket did little to keep him warm. Arms were wrapped tightly around his chest, his hands shoved into his armpits. He kept his teeth clenched, trying hard not to focus on how cold his face was. He waited for the bus for the pass 20 minutes. Bus service seriously sucked during the winter. He was caught between wanting to walk home or continue to wait for the bus.

“Cold out, eh?”

Gilbert nearly jumped when he heard a voice right next to him. He thought that he was the only person at this bus stop. Gilbert tried to grumble out loud, though it came out with a clatter of teeth and a shivering breath.

“You think?” He shivered, gripping himself tighter than before. He turned to look at who was talking and he was greeted with a handsome figure. Tall, blond, cute face… The stranger stood there, looking quite comfortable in this weather. Gilbert was almost jealous of that. His gaze lingered before he moved his gaze back to the street. His cheeks were already red from the cold, so it would be impossible to tell if he was blushing or not.

“Perhaps you shouldn’t stay soo long out in this weather.” The oddly attractive man said. Gilbert was tempted to roll his eyes and reply with a snide remark. ‘No, of course I want to be out here freezing my balls off’. The young man placed his hand on his shoulder. Gilbert could feel the other’s warmth through his touch. He had to admit, the other’s warmth was inviting. Gilbert turned his head to look at the other.

“The name is Matthew. Would you like to warm up with a cup of coffee with me?”

Gilbert just stared for a moment, unaware that his mouth hanged slightly.

“Uhh.. I’m Gilbert.”

To say the least, after being treated to a cup of coffee; they hit if off really quickly. They talked for what seemed like hours. It was strange how attracted he felt towards Matthew. Flirting slowly made its way into their conversation. Small brushing touches, smiles, and lingering gazes changed to playing footies, smoldering gazes and pure chemistry. When Matthew took his hand and stood up, he was drawn right in. Matthew could lead him anywhere and he would follow.

“Come with me.” Matthew whispered and Gilbert could only nod his head.

Matthew literally dragged Gilbert out of the Café and out to the side walk. It had gotten dark after spending all their time inside. Gilbert stumbled and pressed up against Matthew. The other responded by taking him into his arms and spun him slightly. Ducking into the alleyway, Matthew pressed Gilbert against the wall. Lips meshed together as they held each other tightly. With Matthew’s body pressed against his, Gilbert couldn’t feel the cold. His head spun, feeling light headed. Gilbert blamed it against his euphoria and hormones. His eyes closed tightly, he had to gasp against the kiss; clinging desperately to Matthew. He felt like he was falling. Gilbert tried to open his eyes, but he wasn’t sure if he could. Weightlessness consumed his body. He felt like he was floating. The only thing he could focus on was the warmth he knew was Matthew. He didn’t realise that he passed out.

Gilbert groaned out from feeling disoriented. Though, that groan quickly changed that to pleasure. He didn’t know what happened. A big chunk of time seemed to go missing. One time they were kissing and now he was laying on his back on a insanely soft bed with Matthew hovering over him, kissing down his now bare chest.

Matthew gazed up when he heard Gilbert and smiled at him. The both of them were already half dressed and Gilbert couldn’t help but to look over the newly exposed flesh. Matthew ran his hand through the other’s snow white hair and gently kissed him on the lips.

“Do you trust me?”

The question was simple but it hit the poor confused Gilbert like a ton of bricks. His mind was already in a haze over what happened, unsure how he got here or where he was. But all he knew was he wanted Matthew. Needed him.

“Give me no reason not to.”

Matthew looked stunned at first at the other’s response but then smiled. He was pleased with Gilbert’s answer. Gilbert wanted him and his respect.

“Of course.” Matthew murmured with a purr. His hands trailing down to undo the other’s pants. He would make sure that Gilbert would feel nothing but pleasure during their night together.

Matthew guided Gilbert the whole way. He did all the work as Gilbert gasped and panted in pleasure. Delving between his legs, licking and kissing the most intimate areas that would curl your toes. Love bites and nipping at exposed fleshy areas. Leaving hickies and bite marks over that pale skin. Fingers kneading, stretching and caressing. Gilbert was a squirming mess. Never in his life had he felt so exposed and cherished. It was soo raw that he didn’t know what to do except to cry out Matthew’s name and beg for more. Lube was generously applied to his opening that was thoroughly stretched. Feeling Matthew start to press inside of him, Gilbert quickly clasp his hand over his mouth to prevent any more embarrassing noises to escape. Matthew didn’t want any of that. Lifting the other’s hips, he thrust downward. His hands reached out and grabbed both of Gilbert’s wrists and pinned them above his head. A deep sensual groan left Matthew, biting down on his lower lip as he looked at Gilbert squirming underneath him.

“Oh.. You feel amazing.” Matthew groaned, moving his hips to thrust into Gilbert. Gilbert couldn’t hold back the noises he wanted to hide. He squealed out as his prostate began to be abused by his beautifully endowed lover. Seeing Gilbert’s face contort in pleasure caused Matthew to thrust harder into him. Gilbert desperately clung to Matthew, digging his nails into his back. Profanity and begging babbled out from Gilbert. He didn’t care how loud he was getting. Matthew was really getting into it. Grabbing the other tightly as they moved and thrust into each other. It didn’t take long for the both of them to reach their climax. Arching and crying out each other’s names.

Gilbert was left completely exhausted, laying there as Matthew laid on top of him. The room was silent except of the sounds of heavy breathing and panting. Matthew hummed out and wrapped his arms around Gilbert, nuzzling into his hair.

“T-that… that was awesome…”Gilbert managed to say in a complete daze. Matthew couldn’t help but to chuckle and hold him close. Though, their wondrous afterglow was rudely interrupted by the loud sound of the door being kicked opened.

“Well look at this. Brother got himself a plaything.” A dark haired man with glassed waltzed him, leering at the stunned Albino. Gilbert looked horrified no because a strange man walked in on them, but because he had two black horns that curved on his head and a pair of black bat like wings on his back.

Matthew snarled aggressively and wrapped his arms possessively around Gilbert. Teeth elongated as Matthew gathered up his demonic aura. White horns similar to the other’s, sprouted from his head and a pair of white bat wings burst out from his back. His wings wrapped around Gilbert, adding in more protection. Poor Gilbert was petrified and horribly confused. All he could do was accept Matthew’s protection.

The other man hummed out and licked his lips. “Ya know, if you’re done with him, we could use him as a snack.”

“Get out!”

“Oooh, Kitty has claws~”

“Alfred, If you so much as touch a hair on his head, I’ll rip off your wings and finger nails and throw you into the deepest pit in hell!”

Alfred seemed to be impressed by Matthew’s outburst and laughed out loud.

“You promise? Alright, bro. I see you’re sweet on him. Don’t let him out of your sight.” He said, adding a wink at the end before walking off.

With Alfred finally gone, Matthew physically relaxed. Though, Gilbert was still terrified. His hands went up and tried to shove himself from Matthew. Seeing the look of hurt and confusion on Gilbert’s face caused his heart to ache, though he didn’t let him go.

“Gilbert please. I’m not going to hurt you. Please!” He tried hard to hold the struggling young man.

“Let me go! What are you?!” Gilbert was on the verge of a panic attack. With a panicking human struggling in his arms, Matthew did what he could only think of. He gripped Gilbert’s face and kissed him. A long gentle kiss. Matthew pulled back as Gilbert slowly stopped struggling. Gently he peppered kisses on his face and eyes, wiping away the tears that threatened to run down Gilbert’s face.

“I’m not going to hurt you. I will never hurt you.” Matthew said with a soft voice, stroking the other’s hair. He drew in a deep breath before letting out with a deep sigh.

“I’m a demon, Gilbert. I didn’t mean to deceive you. I really like you. I just.. didn’t want you to run away from me.” Matthew stared down at Gilbert with a pained look. This really felt like this was the end. If Gilbert wanted for this to end, he would respect his wishes.

“Is… is that why you asked if.. if I trusted you?” Gilbert managed to collect himself a bit to speak to the other, though he still looked uncomfortable.

“… Yes… And I still want you to trust me.”

“… Do you … do you love me?”

It was Matthew’s turn to blush, ducking his head a bit.

“Yes…”

Silence then filled the room. Matthew swore he could he Gilbert’s heart beat.

“So… you won’t eat me, take my soul, hurt-“

“NO!” Matthew look horrified when he cut Gilbert off. “No no no… I would never do that!”

Gilbert stared at the other for a moment. His shoulders slowly started to shake before laughing out loud. Matthew looked confused at the odd reaction.

“So you really care about me, huh?”

“Of course!” Matthew said, wrapping himself around Gilbert again. Holding him tight.

“You love me.”

Matthew nodded against his neck.

“You’ll protect me?”

Matthew vigorously nodded his head. Gilbert seemed pleased by this.

“So uh… where are we then?”

Matthew froze in place.

Shit


End file.
